


Oya?

by ImMyOwnStorm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm
Summary: Kei was contemplating leaving, Kuroo and Bokuto had started to annoy everyone in their extra practice, even Hinata was starting to look annoyed. Granted his annoyance was more likely due to the fact that they weren’t actually playing and hadn’t for the last ten minutes, while the two captains aggravatingly shouted ‘oya’ non-stop.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	Oya?

Kei was contemplating leaving, Kuroo and Bokuto had started to annoy everyone in their extra practice, even Hinata was starting to look annoyed. Granted his annoyance was more likely due to the fact that they weren’t actually playing and hadn’t for the last ten minutes, while the two captains aggravatingly shouted ‘oya’ non-stop.

Kei noted that even Akaashi seemed to be contemplating either walking off or killing one of the two, most likely Kuroo. Lev had been dragged off by Yaku, and he didn’t know if he was spared the torture or had it worse. A few more minutes passed of the two idiots having a full blown conversation using that one infuriating word.

Looking around at the other two he wondered which of them would snap and do something first. Kei would never admit it but the sudden shout made him jump. Akaashi looked alarmed but nothing else gave his shock away.

“That is it!” Kuroo looked absolutely terrified as he looked over at Hinata, motioning for Bokuto to stop talking. “Bokuto Koutarou if you do not stop talking this instant there will be trouble.”

Akaashi looked impressed as Bokuto immediately shut up. The captains now looking at Hinata in utter fear. “Uhh, Kou, I think we really messed up this time,” a look dread crossed Kuroo’s face as his partner in crime grinned.

“Oya?” It was too late, by the time Kuroo had slapped his hands over the other’s mouth the word had already left his mouth. The beheaded captain looked to be surveying his possible escape options. Bokuto looked like he didn’t know what he did wrong.

Kei watch in satisfaction as they both went stock still when Hinata gripped the back of their shirts then dragged them outside. Him and Akaashi made no move to intervene even as the screamed for help from them. “I’m torn between wanting to know why they are so scared of the shrimp and getting possible black mail material, and not wanting to touch it with a fifty foot poll.” Akaashi just nodded in agreement.

Hinata sauntered in looking like his usual self before running over to the setter and asking him to toss to him.

* * *

The next day Lev has dragged Kei to the third gym faster then he would have liked, when they arrived Kuroo and Hinata were the only ones not there. That was until Kuroo burst through the doors, shouting “oya”, as he came through.

“Oya, oya!” Bokuto didn’t miss a beat answering, Kei noted they apparently hadn’t seen Hinata in the door way.

“Oya, oya, oya!” Bokuto and Kuroo showed together just as the two stood facing each other a voice from the doorway made them jump.

“I’m breaking up with the both of you,” everything seemed to stop in the gym, all Kei could think was ‘what’, Akaashi didn’t seem to be faring any better than him, and Lev had down right tripped over his own feet in shock. The two captains just stood staring at the shortest of them.

“You, you’re just kidding right? Shouyou? Shouyou!?” Kei was getting more and more confused. Kuroo and Bokuto ran up to Hinata and were now gripping his shoulders.

“I told you yesterday what would happen,” the ginger simply brushed off there hands before walking over to Lev the two talking excitedly about something.

* * *

Kenma watched as Kuroo sulked into the room that night. Lev looking confused as he walked over to him.

“Hey Kenma, how long have Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san been dating Shouyou?” Kenma missed a jump in his shock, killing his character. He looked over at Kuroo, his childhood friend shivering when he turned to meet his eyes.

“Kuroo, how long have you been dating Shouyou?” Cries of shock filled the room, multiple people immediately threatening bodily harm should their captain hurt Shouyou. Over in the room Fukurodani were staying, Bokuto wasn’t faring much better. The next day, neither captain went anyway near Karasuno with the way the ominous aura surrounded them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for not updating either of my chapter stories in over a month, but my mind refuses to focus on them instead it keeps coming up with new story ideas. Well I hope you enjoyed, stay safe everyone!


End file.
